


To Fear

by favoredReign



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, More Death, but doesnt have to be, can be read as lance/pidge, from yours truly, i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: Lance wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find. Not this.





	To Fear

Lance wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find. Not this. Not the youngest of the paladins, sitting with her head laying on her knees in a corner, alone, surrounded by blood that could only be her own

The Galra who had attacked her hadn’t noticed Lance yet, and when it began to approach the green paladin again, the colour red bloomed behind Lance’s eyes. He was furious. He rushed in, forgetting the mission, no longer caring about whatever they were supposed to be doing. The ferocity with which he cut down the Galra soldier would have scared him if he were thinking straight. Right now, though, his only thought was to protect Pidge. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt her, especially not more than had already been done.

Lance knelt beside Pidge, his bayard forgotten to the side. He laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking with worry and anger.

It took a moment before she lifted her head, eyes focusing on Lance. “Oh, hey. Fancy seeing you here.”

Pidge’s ability to joke even when covered in an unsettling amount of her own blood made him smile, though his eyes gave away his growing despair at the situation. She was so much stronger than he could ever be.

“Pidge, what happened? Can you stand? We need to get back to the castle.” Lance surprised himself with how level his voice was. He began trying to get her up.

Pidge shakes her head. “I can’t, I’m already too–” she paused, struggling for words– “dizzy. Yeah. I’m really dizzy.”

“I’ll carry you, then, but you’ve gotta help me.” Lance begins to get up but is stopped by Pidge’s almost frantic voice.

“No, no, I can’t make it. I need–I just need you to sit here with me. I know I’m not–I’m not your favourite but–but please sit here with me.”

Lance slowly sat back down beside her. “You don’t have to be a favourite, you’re great just by being you. More than great. That’s–that’s why you need to come with me. We can get you healed and it’ll be alright.”

“Lance,” her voice is a whisper now, the blood loss catching up to her. “I need you to do me a favour.”

“You know I’ll do anything for you,” Lance answers her without missing a beat, not missing the way her grip on his arm loosened.

“Make sure Matt stays out of trouble, please? Our parents need at least one of us to come back.”

Lance found himself having to lean closer to hear her now. Time was running out. “We all need you, too, though.” His voice broke and he held her closer. IT took everything he had not to break down right then. He had to be strong for her though.

“L- Lance, Lance,” Pidge weakly grabbed at his armour. “It’s–It’s getting–” She had to pause to breathe– “It’s getting really dark. I’m dying. I don’t want to die.”

The blue paladin let his hand rest on her head in what he hoped was reassuring. At first, she’d been the one reassuring him. He had to do the same for her. “It’ll be alright. I’m right here.”

“I’m scared,” she barely managed to whisper. “I–I don’t want it to end. I don’t want to leave you guys. Lance, I’m scared.”

He ran his hand through her hair, calming himself as much as he hoped to be calming her. “You’ll be okay. It’s alright.” He paused a moment, having to regain himself again. “It’s alright, P- Katie. I’m with you.”

He began humming a tune softly, a song he never knew the name of. It was something his mother would sing to him when he couldn’t sleep or when he was afraid.

Her restless twitching slowly came to a stop, her body heavy in Lance’s arms. He finally let himself break, he let himself cry. It didn’t take long for tear tracks to be stained on his face and his breath to be short from sobbing, holding Katie’s body close to him. “P–Please wake up,” he whispered through breaths, knowing fully well she couldn’t hear him.

He stayed there until Keith found him shortly after, still sobbing over Katie where he held her.

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said in the tags you dont have to read it as Pidge/Lance, I didn't write it with that in mind. I don't ship them romantically anyway lol. But here I go again. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Yall should go read my other voltron fics if you want your heart ripped outta your chest thats fun amiright  
> anyway yell at me or request stuff my insta is @favoredReign


End file.
